


a champions pet

by kvank



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bondage, F/F, Im bad at writing, Probably ooc, really just a first attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvank/pseuds/kvank
Summary: Cynthia is stressed and needs something to destress her quickly and efficiently...... but what could do that... i really do wonder
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 12





	a champions pet

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay its ya boi, someone who has never written for fun before, and Im jumping right into the schmeat of things by writing a lesbian fanfic so just enjoy!.... I guess.

Image is an enormous part of what makes Cynthia, Cynthia. she doesn’t really have to try though, as long as she doesn’t make some huge mistake, everything should flow like water. She’s obviously talented enough to deserve the amount of respect she gets on the trainer side and her beauty is astonishing, so as long as she keeps up her appereance that will also just keep going smoothly. HOWEVER, despite not having to try, an Image this big and practically carrying a majority of Sinnohs fame on her shoulders is taxing on anyone. A perfect figure crumbling just wont do at all so a fix is a natural response. 

This is what led to our lovely champion having a massive brainstorming session under every second of downtime she had.

’Taking a vacation is the easiest solution, just staying in sinnoh or even remotly close will definitely mean I can’t rest, since sim-I MEAN fans will most definitely flock to me at all hours.’  
A sigh escaped her lips ’Traveling far away means I get away so I can properly rest, however I will definitely be gone for too long most likely breaking the image.’  
’I need something that can destress me quickly, that wont require being out and about and it needs to be in sinnoh... but what could be THAT perfect of a solution’  
”ARGH, this is frustrating.” She vented to herself.

With that thought the door to the league opened showing Dawn.... Cynthia seeing the now young adults arrival through the camera realized what the small smile meant, bugging the top 5 people in the region.... well technically top 2 to 6, however that was so long ago so each and every member will definitely have changed and besides hiding away from spotlight has definitely meant that Dawn and her pokemons battlehardened instincts will have dropped tremendously. You see Dawn did the damn near impossible, she began her journey and just like that everyones in complete shock because all of a sudden not only has she dominated the entire regions trainers and gyms alike but met me several times managing to burrow deep into the my heart, only to defeat and dethrone me.  
It was insane and when we were in the hall of fame, Dawn expressed her concern over being a champion, prompting me to mention that champions can always resign the title to the next best... like indigo league did... twice, first red gave the title back to green, and then green gave it too lance. This reasurred Dawn that it was ok and that she could even fade into obscurity by hiding away a few years if she wanted which was of course what she had done, only visiting once in a while.

Cynthia was brought out of her thoughts when she found herself standing face to face with Dawn  
”Hiya, champ!” Came the excited greeting.  
”I could say the same to you.” replied Cynthia smugly. ”What brings you here? Just the usual quick jabs at the leagues ego, or is it something more?”  
”Actually something more this time!” Dawn replied with a smile. ”...Nevermind, both... I guess?” she quickly corrected herself.  
”Oooh? enlighten me!”  
”Well, of course since Im here I gotta do my rounds to everyone.... obviously. BUT I also have to show you these crazy Pokemon I found.” Seeing the intrigue Dawn continues, grabbing a few balls from her bag. ”I bet you recognize them a lot!”

As several explosions of light all shone and several cries layered themselves ontop of eachother, Cynthia stared in disbelief. Infront of her stood some of the very beings of her studies, the lake trio and the lunar duo.

”oh wooow!! they all look slightly different from the depictions, but these are all legends said to be scattered around sinnoh.” Cynthia being impressed is an understatement ”Is this what you’ve been doing?!”  
”Yep, cool right! I wanted you too see them!” Dawn flashed a bright smile, that infected Cynthia as she smiled as well.

The Pokemon were recalled, as they began talking about all kinds of things, Cynthia geeking out about the stories behind these legends, and Dawn telling her about the journeys to find them all. In the midst of Dawns excited rambling, Cynthia realized something...

’Wait... this is what I needed, she’s right infront of me, the person I could spend hours with and love every second of it... Dawn’.


End file.
